Sol Sanctum High
by N. Terrin
Summary: 3 years since the golden sun roseand now the team is back where they belong. at school! but a certain eart and water adept have no intrest in that. IsaacxMia,GaretxJenna,ShebaxIvan and others. please reveiw. i beg of you!


Sol Sanctum High 

Pairings: Garet x Jenna

Isaac x Mia

Ivan x Sheba

Felix x Brianna

Piers x Shana

Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun but I do own the story and Brianna and Shana.

AN: They are still adepts. This is not for you under the age of 18 due to lemon content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

It's been three years since the Golden Sun rose and alchemy was released. Isaac is now 18 and is a senior in high school, Mia, Isaac's girlfriend, is 17 and now lives in Vale with Isaac. It was first period and as usual Isaac was late getting to class looking sleepy like he was up all night (which sometimes he actually was because of reasons that would raise the rating of this story). Walking in like nothing was happing at all he took his seat near the back while the teacher, Kraden, was fuming. "Why are you late this time Isaac?" " And don't tell me it was because you were stopped by a rouge hobgoblin because you've used that excuse 3 times this week." Said Kraden in a bored voice.

" Um…uh …Oh yeah well it seems that Bane was having trouble with his…uh…. attack and was slower than usual."

"Ugh Isaac I've had enough of your dim-witted attempts at excuses go to the principal's office."

"Sigh oh well I guess I couldn't keep this up for long" he said as he was walking next to Mia as he walked from the office.

"Isaac remind me again why I go out with you." Asked Mia who was trying to mess with Isaac for the third time that day as they were headed to lunch together.

"Because you just can't get enough of me."

"Haha. I doubt that." said Mia in a teasing voice.

"But you know that it's true." he said grabbing her waist to bring her closer to him kissing her in the process.

"That was unexpected but was good none the less." Mia said as though she just run a marathon.

"Well then let's heat things up a bit in there." he said pointing towards an unused classroom.

Knowing what he wanted to do she said with a sly grin "Okay but let me go to my locker first I have a surprise for you."

Three minutes later " I'm back you naughty little boy." Mia said with a seductive smile on her face. "Come here."

Isaac just stood there mouth open at the site in front of him. She was wearing a short skirt with a tight and slightly soaked white baby-tee that was almost see through. "Oh god" he said walking over to Mia putting his arms around her waist looking her up and down "Did I die while you were away or something?"

"No. But I can arrange that later but first…" she said drawing him in for a kiss that started off innocent enough but then got more passionate as Mia poked her tongue on his lips begging for entrance which he immediately granted. Isaac's hands stared running up her shirt while her hands were unbuttoning his uniform shirt. Soon both were shirtless as Isaac was messing around with the front clasp of her bra while she was straddling his lap.

A second later he finally got her bra off and started to lick and suckle on her nicely developed breasts causing her to moan loudly. At the sound of this he merely smiled and started again undoing her mini-skirt. Soon they were completely naked and Isaac was right at her opening when she gave the go ahead and started to trust in and out slowly but then started to pick up speed and go faster and harder making Mia moan so load that if the room hadn't been properly sealed they would have been heard. After 15 minutes or so she came with Isaac shortly behind her. After that they got dressed quickly but as Isaac was about to leave when she stopped him.

"What's going on?" asked Isaac in a confused voice "Did I do something?"

"No. You just forgot that today marks the first day we started going out"

"Oh no. I'm sorry." said Isaac as a sweat drop appeared on that back of his head.

"You should be" said Mia in a fake pouty voice " and after I got you something to."

"What. Oh you mean that we do that all the time and I mean **_all_** the time."

"No you moron I mean I got you this." she said holding out a red box with brown ribbon.

"_Oh man she got me something and I didn't get her any thing. She is so gonna kill me."_

"Uh thanks Mia. Yours is at the inn." Isaac said in a worried voice.

"Aww your so sweet Isaac '_wait till I tell Sheba about this'_"

Isaac opened the box and inside was a ring Isaac had never seen in any of his travels. "What is this ring" he asked pointing at the stone set in the ring that had the colors red,blue,brown,and purple.

"It's an elemental ring" said Mia in a teasing voice "it allows you to change your elemental at will."

"Really you don't say well in that case I'll use as soon as I can." said Isaac with a slight grin on his face. '_Now that I have this I can ask Ivan to let me see his teleport lapis so I can get her something'._

"Now hold my hand" commanded Mia sounding serious all of the sudden

"Why?" asked Isaac " Finally admit you can't get enough of me?"

"No. I just don't want to get caught so I want you to hold my hand so we can both use the clock ball"

"Oh I knew that" said Isaac as they clasped hands and walked out of the class invisibly.

AN: please send reviews I don't care what it's for as long as it's not for a yoai lemon.


End file.
